Ganta gets unsuspected help
by jwc333096
Summary: I decided to make this to find out if it would work. I do not own anything except for the crossover. I will be posting 4 chapters every week depending on how it is reviewed. I will just say it will be better later on in the chapters along with some lemon.
1. Chapter 1: Baba assembles a team

Baba was watching over all the dimensions and saw a great evil rising in deadman wonderland so she went to goku and everyone else at capsule corps. _**"Can I have your attention everyone"**_ said Baba. _**"Oh fortuneteller Baba when did you..."**_ Goku started to say but was cut off. _**"There is a evil presence in a different dimension and a kid by the name of ganta is going to be on death row for something he didn't do"**_ said Baba cutting goku off. **_"What do you want us to do about it you old hag"_ ** said vegita in his annoyed tone. _**"What is this guy going to be framed for Baba"**_ asked goku with his serious tone. _ **"The kid by the name of ganta is going to be put on death row for being accused of killing his junior high classmates and friends"**_ said Baba in a sad voice. Everyone just looked at her. _**"Who would do that to a innocent boy who is just in junior highschool and what he is age 14"**_ yelled bulma and chi chi in unison. **_"He is only 12 and it was a being called the wretched egg and he uses his own blood as a weapon to slice his victims into pieces and whoever is in the way of target so I need 3 of you to go and help him out"_** said Baba. _ **'We will do it"**_ said the three half saiyans. _**"No you will not"**_ said bulma,chi chi, and gohan. _ **"Do you think he would open up to adults or teens around his age"**_ said pan. _**"She has a point you three it would be the best choice for him and I will have them showing on my crystal ball so you can watch them alright" said Baba. "Alright be careful you three"**_ said said everyone. _ **"They will have to be on death row just to stay and help long enough you know that right"**_ said Baba. _**"Yes we do Baba"**_ said everyone except vegita who scoffed. _ **"I will be right back I have to go see Koran first and get some senzu beans for them"** _ said goku and then he used his instant transmission to Korans tower.

 _ **"Do you have any senzu beans our kids are going to need them for their trip to another dimension"** _ asked goku. _**"I been saving them so I have over 40 will that do for the trip"** _ asked Koran. _**"Yes that will do they may need every single senzu bean you have for this since it is going to be dangerous"**_ said goku. _**"Wait then why aren't you going then"**_ asked Koran. _ **"It is to go help a 12 year old that is being put on death row for something he didn't do and the kid would trust other kids around his age then me or the other grown ups"** _ said goku. _**"I understand now here you go and tell them I said good luck"**_ said Koran handing goku the pouch of senzu beans. _**"I will see you later"**_ said goku teleporting back to the others. _**"Here make them last and do not let the guards take them if they do scare the heck out of them pan got it"**_ said goku. _**"Got it grandpa"**_ said pan. _**"Oh yeah here you go take these with you they are saiyan battle suits like vegita wears for when you can manage to get some training in between you three since there will be no one there except the wretched egg that Baba mentioned "**_ said bulma handing them a bag of 200 capsules. _ **"We don't need this many mother"** _ said trunks and got a nod from the other two. _**"You never know how much many you will use because of training you three oh and I forgot to mention that they are labeled and there are 100 capsules with enough food to fill you three up with just one capsule"** _ said bulma. _**"Thanks a lot for this and I will make a deal with the guards about the senzu beans, capsules, and staying in the same cell as these knuckle heads of uncles"**_ said pan grinning at everyone. _ **"That is enough we need to go now"**_ said Baba. _**"Right let's go goten and trunks"** _ said pan. _**"Right"**_ the two boys said together. Baba started to say a chant and opened a portal to their destination.

At what point do you think they would appear and what will happen when they get there? R&R please


	2. Chapter 2:Pan, Trunks,Goten hospitalized

The 3 half saiyans arrived at the moment the wretched egg was attacking and defended themselves from the blood while he slaughtered everyone else. _**"Just keep your powers hidden until you need to use them you two"**_ said trunks before passing out when the others did. The 3 woke up in hospital beds next to a kid about their age. _ **"Hey are you Ganta"**_ asked pan as the boy started to wake _ **"Yes I am and who might you be"**_ said Ganta. _**"We were there while that guy slaughtered everyone and we survived with minor scratches since we hid when we saw him"**_ said pan with a believable smile. _**"I didn't see you"**_ said Ganta. _**"The Senzu beans are gone"**_ said pan. _ **"What?!** _ Yelled out the others. _**"The doctors or nurses must have taken them"**_ said trunks getting up like he wasn't hurt. _**"I will go get them"**_ said trunks. To Ganta's eyes went wide and mouth gapped open he vanished for a second and he was there again holding a bag of capsule looking things. **_"How did you do that?!"_** asked Ganta. _**"Nice going genius and to think you are the son a smart mother and scientist"**_ said pan. _ **"It was the only way to get them without being spotted and stopped and there are police out there"**_ said trunks. _ **"Here comes a life of hell"**_ said pan. There was a voice speaking out of nowhere in the room. _**"Hey pan watch your language or your grounded when you get home"**_ said a familiar voice. _**"Wait dad how are you talking to me"**_ asked pan. _ **"I am speaking to you through King Kai in the after life and no I am not dead dad teleported me here"**_ answered Gohan. _**"What about mama papa is she there with you"**_ asked pan. _**"You know since she is human 10x gravity would kill her"**_ answered Gohan. _ **"Your right"**_ said pan. _**"I saw what you did and that was smart thinking on your part because what I read from my law books is that police take everything as evidence"**_ said Gohan. All of a sudden all three of the half day bellies growled. _**"You should eat you three you will need your strength"**_ said Gohan. _ **"Who was that was just talking out of no where"**_ asked Ganta.

 _ **"My papa"**_ said pan.

 _ **"My older brother"**_ said Goten.

 _ **"My mothers friends oldest son"**_ said trunks.

 _ **"Lets eat you two"**_ said trunks pulling out a capsule that labeled food and pushed the top of it and threw it. Ganta's eyes went wide when he saw all the food and it smelt delicious then all of a sudden he saw the three start devouring everything. _**"The smell is coming from here"**_ said a female voice. The door opened and everyone that worked there just sat and stared mouths dropped open. _**"How did all this food get here"**_ said the nurse. To answer her question trunks held up the bag of capsules and Senzu beans then her mouth dropped. _**"How did you get those"**_ asked the nurse completely speechless. _**"My speed"**_ said trunks. The 3 half sayains finished all the food and had full stomachs. _**"How could you eat all that food"**_ asked the same nurse. _**"I agree that has to be at least a meal for 30 people and yet you finished all of it"**_ said a doctor. _ **"We eat a lot we are still growing kids after all am I correct"**_ said trunks. Trunks then pushed a small button and all the empty stuff on the blanket turned back into a capsule with a gauge on it saying empty. _**"Awesome feature by putting a meter on the capsule mother"**_ said trunks out loud. _**"Enough of this you four are coming with us"**_ said a man holding up a badge. _**"You will hand over those items they are now evidence"**_ said the cop. _**"No way"**_ said trunks handing them to pan who put them in her shirt. _**"Would beans and capsules be considered dangerous considering we had clean cuts on their limbs"**_ said trunks. _**"Put your hands on my niece I will kill you in a instant by putting a hole in your chest with my fist"**_ said Goten getting up and punching a hole through the wall going up to his wrist. Everyone even the men from the police station just stared wide eyed. _**"Ok we get it we won't touch you 4"**_ said the officer. _ **"What is going on here"**_ asked a male voice. _**"My name is Tamaki I will be your attorney so you have nothing to worry about you 4 are in good hands"**_ said Tamaki. _ **"We are going now you four"**_ said one of the police with look of fear in his eye. The four walked out of the hospital standing in between the cops getting yelled at by all the people.


	3. Chapter 3: The 4 go on trial

Chapter 3

After the four were taken to the station the police ignored the half a and questioned Ganta. **"You are going away for a long time no matter what you say and do the same goes for those three out there"** said the interrogator. **"But I didn't do it even those 3 out there know it was not me"** said ganta in a pleading voice. **"Well we will let the judge decided that"** said the interrogator. After the interrogator was done he took them to the court house to stand trial and had them sit down in handcuffs on a bench to go talk to the judge. **"Um excuse me but don't let your security officers take anything or touch any of them they are dangerous and they will protect that ganta boy"** said the interrogator with a pleading look in his eyes. **"Why is that ?!"** Asked the judge. **"You have not seen what they can do"** answered the interrogator. **"One of them punched a hole through solid thick would and he said he would do that if we touched his niece and the way he said it sent chills down my spine I even almost pissed myself and not many people can do that so be careful"** said the interrogator. **"I will have them shot on the spot if they do not do as they are told or they try to do anything"** said the judge. **"Bullets won't work on us"** said the 3 half saiyans through the wall. **"Get those 3 in here I want a explanation for the interruption"** said the judge. The interrogator went to the door and told them to come in. **"What was with that interruption just now?!"** asked the judge. **"We were just stating the fact that bullets are nothing compared to us"** said trunks. The judge was furious now. **"Get them out of here now because their sentencing will begin right away"** said the judge. After hearing that the 3 just grinned at the judge like they weren't worried. " **Take their possessions now before they go in the court room"** said the judge. The interrogator just nodded. When they got outside the office the interrogator confronted them. **"Let me hold onto your stuff until the end of the sentencing and I will give them back after because I want to stay on your good side"** said the interrogator. **"Very well since we have to obey the law we will let you hold onto them and we want them back or else got it"** said trunks with a evil stare. **"I got it and I will leave them in the back where they take you for processing for you to grab with your speed "** said the interrogator. Pan handed him the stuff **. "Better give them back because those will save our life and that is all you need to know"** said pan. The interrogator just nodded holding the bags. He led the 4 to the court room and left sneaking around to the back where they go for processing and left them somewhere so that the 3 can see it and puts the pouch in the big bag. " **Why are they trying to help this murderer"** the interrogator asked himself. He just left and kept thinking about it. Back to the court room **"You 4 are accused of murder and I find you all guilty and I sentence to death row"** said the judge. All that the three half saiyans did was shrug. **"Get them out of my sight now"** said the judge and told his guards to grab them and one grabbed pan first. **"Hey buddy get your hands off my niece"** said goten. **"Or what"** said the guard. Goten punched the guy and sent him flying into the wall. The interrogator was outside the door then he peeked in and said **"I told you so judge and I won't get in their way either because if I did they would kill me** " then he left. **"Ok don't touch them"** said the judge. **"I only left him with a bruised rib I could have done worse if I didn't hold back"** said goten. The guards kept their distance so to not walk into them while taking them back for processing. Pan saw the bag and stopped and grabbed it. **"Hey you can't have that..."** The guard behind her was saying but was cut off by the two boys murderous glare. **"Ok you can have it"** said the guard and the two boys smiled at him. **"Thank you very much"** said the boys. **"No problem"** said the guard with sweat running down his forehead. The 4 finally reached the processing to go to the prison. **"I been in there for a year show that chief there you aren't to be messed with"** said the guard behind pan. "You got it" said the 3 while ganta looked down. **"You know between just the 3 of us we can blow that prison and everyone in it to oblivion"** said trunks with a evil glare sending chills down both the guards spines . Before the guard could say anything the 4 were on the bus to the prison. " **Knowing what those 3 can do they can make that whole prison come tumbling down"** said the guard that was in front. **"Yeah I know what you mean"** said the guard that was behind pan.


	4. Chapter 4: The 4 arrive at the prison

Chapter 4

Sitting on the bus for what seemed like days but only a few hours before the 4 kids got to the prison. _**"It looks so inviting on the outside"**_ said the 3 half saiyans. _ **"Well it is a prison for criminals and amusement park for tourists the reason I know is because my class was going to take a field trip here then that bastard 'the red man' had to slaughter everyone except you three because you three are not normal humans"**_ said Ganta. _**"You got us there we are not normal because we are from a different dimension where there are powerful fighters and we off springs of that dimensions fighters who are full blooded saiyans while we are half blooded saiyans and now we know our energy and strength works here we can help you clear your name and defeat the red man"**_ said Trunks. Before Ganta could say something they stopped. _ **"Alright you dead beats get off now or else"**_ said the driver. _**"We will talk later when we share the same cell"**_ said Pan. _ **"Wait how are you going to do that"**_ asked Ganta. _**"Oh a little bet I will make with the chief so just watch and observe"**_ said Pan as they got off. _**"Ok"**_ said Ganta wondering what deal she had in mind. _**"Alright we have a rule here and that is fall in line or have dire consequences"**_ said the Chief. _ **"Excuse me but what size are your breasts"**_ asked one of the other prisoners who line. _**"Their G size"**_ said the Chief.

Pan spoke up. _**"I would like to make a deal with you on 3 things if you don't mind"**_ asked Pan. _ **"I see why not considering how young you are"**_ said the Chief. _ **"No going back on the deal since you agreed to it got it and may I ask how thick the cement walls are"**_ responded Pan. _**"Very well I will not go back on the deal and the walls are 10 inches of concrete why do you ask"**_ replied the Chief.

Pan held up the two bags containing the capsules and senzu beans. _**"The first part of the deal is that we can keep our beans and capsules, second is that we can train without being interrupted, and third me and my uncles can share a cell if I can punch a hole in the wall" said Pan and everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "Alright lets see you try little girl"**_ said the Chief. Pan turned around and channeled her energy into her fist and everyone was looking at her with a look of failure in their eyes but their eyes went wide and their mouths dropped open when she punched her fist all the way through and brought it back in the building. _**"Well looks like I win the deal so now me and my uncles are going out to the yard to train and if you like you can come watch us"**_ said Pan walking outside with Goten and Trunks then the chief followed out along with everyone that was near by.


	5. Chapter 5:Goten and Trunks training

Goten and Trunks start going at it landing blow for blow on eachother. **"Let's kick it up a notch Goten"** said Trunks powering up to a super sayain followed by Goten. Pan sighed and went to sit **."Are you going to join them"** asked the Chief. **"No they are way stronger than me since they are half sayain and I am only quarter sayain"** says Pan. **"Is there someone else you can spar with?"** asked the Chief. **"There is another girl but she didn't come with us but maybe I can get her here"** said Pan.

 **"Hey King Kai can you hear me"** shouted Pan. **"What is it Pan?"** asked King Kai out of nowhere scaring every one. **"Can you ask baba to bring bra please I need a sparring partner"** asked Pan. **"I see that those two are going all out and you don't stand against a super sayain and half sayains at that so I will see what Bulma and Vegita says Pan"** said King Kai.

 **"Pan has a request for Bulma and Vegita"** says King Kai. **"What is that"** asked Bulma. **"She wants to have Bra sent there too because she doesn't have a sparring partner** " said King Kai. **"Well I can't deny Pan's training but it is up to Bra though"** said Bulma. **"I want to be with my best friend mom"** said Bra out of nowhere. **"Alright you got your answer"** said Bulma. **"Very well Bulma now baba can you take her there but keep out of sight"** said King Kai. **"Oh here take this to the boys"** said Bulma handing her daughter a capsule that contains a gravity chamber and then a bag of capsules just like what she gave to the other 3.

 **"Alright mom but I want to grab some clothes because I don't want to be caught dead in those jumpsuits so I will put them into a capsule"** Bra running off and packs herself some outfits. Bra ran back out to the others. **"I am ready to go baba"** said Bra. **"Very well"** said Baba then started chanting a spell opening a portal. Bra waved to everyone and walked through.


	6. Chapter 6:Bra Arrives

Bra arrives behind a whole crowd with their jaws dropped. _**"What is so amazing?"**_ asked Bra. _**"Hey how did you get in here?"** _ shouted all the guards. Bra turned around and saw 5 guards running at her. _**"They shouldn't do that"**_ said Pan. In mere second all 5 guards were knocked out and unconscious. Bra started to walk through and they all moved out of the way.

 _ **"Hey Goten and Trunks here is a present from my mom"**_ yelled Bra. They both looked and was surprised to see her but was paying attention to the present when she threw a capsule to them. _ **"Enjoy boys"**_ said Bra. Trunks pushed the button and he threw it then a gravity chamber appeared.

 _ **"Cool now we can have a better challenge Goten"**_ said Trunks and went in and was followed by Goten. _**"They most likely would do 60 times gravity but I have the senzu beans"**_ snickers Pan. _**"Great job Pan"**_ giggled Bra. _**"Thanks now we should get to training"**_ said Pan. _**"Right and what is with that ugly thing around your neck"**_ asked Bra. _**"It is for death row inmates it has poison in it that will kill you if the time runs out alright enough of this"**_ said Pan then she got in her fighting stance and Bra did the same thing.

The crowd just stared at the sphere that the 2 guys went into and then back at the girls. Pan moved first and started punching really fast but Bra dodged them and then they started to connect fist to fist causing the ground to shake. _ **"That has to hurt but it is not affecting them"**_ said everyone watching. One last clash of fists to fists and they flipped backwards about 3 times.

 _ **"Wow that is amazing"**_ said the chiefs assistant. Trunks found a button that made the gravity chamber transparent. _ **"Hey Goten let's give them a great show"**_ said Trunks as he turned the gravity to 80Gs. All the people gasped when they saw the inside turn red then Trunks and Goten fell to one knee. The two boys struggled to get up but it was to much and everyone snickered until they turned into super sayains and stood straight not fazed.

Trunks pushed another button that displays the amount of gravity and everyone except Pan and Bra were speechless. _**"That much would kill anyone"**_ said the chiefs assistant. Everyone just nodded and just watched the four spar for 5 hours nonstop. In that time a bunch of people joined even some of the females and Tamaki. Tamaki just grinned and thought to himself 'Carnival corpse with be more lively with those 4 along with Ganta'.


	7. Chapter 7: The 5 Join The Race

When the guys were done they walked out without their shirts on and their 8 packs are showing. _**"They are handsome"**_ said the ladies. Bra and Pan heard that and they let out a animalistic growl. The Chief heard this and told the ladies that they have to go to the lunch room for dinner. _**"Is it this intense when you 4 spar with each other"**_ asked the Chief. **_"Yes it is"_** said Pan. The other three others nodded.

 _ **"Oh yeah don't put one of those fashion reject collars on me because I am just hanging here to help protect Ganta"**_ said Bra. _**"Fine but don't cause any problems"**_ said the Chief. _**"Got it"**_ said Bra. _ **"Oh yeah before I forget if us 4 act weird around each other do not interfere"**_ said Trunks. _**"We might be more aggressive since us 4 will be in heat soon since we have a animalistic part to us"**_ said Goten. _**"Alright no one will bother you 4 but I will secure a special room that is for administer visits"**_ said the Chief.

 _ **"Give Ganta one too"**_ said the 4 sayains. _ **"I will get in trouble by tamaki but I live to give that bastard a lot of problems so I will do it"**_ said the Chief. _ **"Thank you"**_ said the 4 sayains. Bra turned and looked at Goten with a lustful eye and the same happened to the other two but they held back on their animalistic instincts. _ **"So will you 5 enter the Deadman Wonderland race"**_ asked the Chief.

 _ **"Sure why not but we will hold back and use 2 things that will leave everyone speechless am I right guys"**_ said Pan with a smile to Trunks to show what she meant. _**"Let's do it then"**_ said Trunks. _**"It will take place in 3 days so be ready"**_ said the Chief. _**"Ok"**_ replied the 4 sayains then they headed to the rooms the Chief had prepared for them.


	8. Chapter 8: The Sayains shocks everyone

Three days pass and they each take a senzu bean and their time reset and the same with Ganta's collar. _ **"Let's go guys"**_ said Pan. They all walked to the locker room with 4 capsules that contains a sayain suit. The girls went to change in a stall and the boys changed in the middle of everyone completely unfazed by the whispers like 'those two are buff so they must have killed a whole gang hand to hand' and even ladies were there just starring at them and blushes.

 _ **"Excuse me you two but are you embarrassed"**_ asked Ganta. _**"No were not because we been in battles back home that left us almost exposed so many times so no we are not"**_ said Trunks. Everyone just stared at them as the put on a strange uniform. **_"That weird looking armor won't help you defend against me"_** said a big buff man. _**"It just makes you look ridiculous laugh everyone or else"**_ said the guy and everyone started to but weakly. The girls walked out and saw that their mates are being laughed at and sped to their respectful mate.

 _ **"Oh look more ridiculous people laugh even more"**_ said the big guy and everyone did. Pan stepped forward not being stopped and the Chief showed up right when Pan was in front of him. _**"Can you bend down here or will I have to make you"**_ said Pan. The man just stood up straight. _**"What are you going to do little..."**_ the man started to say but to his and everyone else's eyes the man was face to face with her. _**"Make fun of our homes battle attire and I will kill you got it"**_ said Pan. The guy just stood there shocked that a small girl could do that to him without a problem and he swung at her from behind. Pan moved away from his swing and appeared facing him eye to eye.

 _ **"Do you want to die"**_ asked Pan. _**"No I am sorry for that"**_ said the man. She turned and returned to Trunks side and nuzzled against him while Bra did the same thing to Goten causing gasps from everyone. _**"Alright everyone line up at the starting line"**_ said the Chief. The Chief could tell that the time is coming. _**"Ready! Set! Go!"**_ said the Chief. Everyone ran full force and the 5 of them saw guys were getting cut to pieces by giant swinging axes. _ **"Well l guess it is time to show our two new tricks we were going to share with everyone"**_ said Pan. _**"Hey Ganta grab on to my back"**_ said Goten.

Ganta did just that and then all of a sudden he looked down and saw he was far from the ground. **_"Don't let go"_** said Goten and he just stood in mid air and everyone was just starring in awe. _**"Time to get rid of these traps you guys"**_ said Trunks. Everyone just stared at them then they looked at Goten when he took a weird stance and had his hands close together and then they saw a blue light forming in his hands while saying something the all he did was yell ha then the blue light shot from his hands and he controlled it and destroyed all the death traps. The audience just dropped their jaws along with the announcer and the guards.

 _ **"Well lets get to the end of the obstacle course and complete the race the easy way"**_ said Pan. The sharpshooters shot at them and each of them caught the bullet making the mascots with the guns stand down and continues then lands on a platform with a ball in the middle of the platform. **_"I see what they meant by something special" said the Chief._**


	9. Chapter 9: The Boys Battle

Trunks and Goten fell into their unique fighting stances. They sped to eachother which seemed instantly to all the people. _**"What is this it seems like the two boys are fighting for the ball"**_ said the announcer. The crowds cheers could be heard all the way out in the amusement park. Everyone in the amusement park was thinking 'what is so awesome it is just people being killed for entertainment and to make money' til they looked at the screen and saw that two boys were fighting eachother in mid air and they were both evenly matched.

Little kids were watching the fight and they said that they want to do that. _**"Those two are not normal come along you don't need to see this"**_ said every kids mother as she dragged them off. _**"Some one call the FBI or SWAT"**_ said one of the parents. While that was happening both Goten and Trunks were beat up and turned super sayain and moved at lightning speed and everyone couldn't keep up except Pan and Bra. The two stopped and powered down when they heard helicopters heading their way and landed. _ **"What is wrong you two"**_ asked Bra and Pan. _**"We got trouble"**_ said Trunks with a beat of sweat pouring down his face.

 _ **"What kind of trouble"**_ asked the two girls. _ **"The FBI and SWAT"**_ then Trunks gasped _**"did we put the gravity chamber back in capsule form Goten". "I don't think so Trunks"**_ replied Goten. _ **"We need to get it before the government does you guys"**_ said Trunks powering up to a super Sayain and sped off to the get the gravity chamber but it was to late. _**"I am to late"**_ whispers Trunks and realizes they screwed up.


	10. Chapter 10: The Dads Save The Day

div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1448908143309_4865" class="email-wrapped"  
div id="yiv1150441914"  
p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1448908143309_4869" dir="ltr"Chapter 10: The government arrives and tries to capture the sayains then gets saved by their parents /p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1448908143309_4864" dir="ltr"Trunks sped to the switch on the gravity chamber and then turns it to its capsule form and all the SWAT and FBI looked and saw him there holding something weird. emstrong"Hey kid give me..."/strong /emsaid the main boss but was stopped when the three other sayains appeared. emstrong"We won't let you have my mother's work"/strong/em said Trunks and Bra together. The SWAT team of 20 surrounded them. br / emstrong"The kids need our help baba send us now"/strong/em said the four sayain kids father' "Alright but you will be making the balance unstable with your strengths"/strong/em said Baba. emstrong"Fine we won't use our energy if we don't have to but going super sayain is another story and I promise you 3 we will keep our kids safe"/strong/em said Goku. Baba started chanting and a portal opened "I won't be able to open another for a week so don't make to much of a scene Goku and Vegita but your fine Gohan"/strong/em said Baba. emstrong"Here is a bag of capsules with food it is a week's worth so do go eating it all"/strong/em said Bulma in her serious tone. emstrong"We understand woman"/strong/em said Vegita. emstrong"What was that hun"/strong/em asked Bulma with her trademark death glare. Vegita had a beat of sweat pouring down his face and responded emstrong"It is nothing dear"./strong strong"Good now go save our kids"/strong/em screamed Bulma and the three adults jumped through the /br / emstrong"You four better come with us or we shoot"/strong/em said the head boss of the FBI group. emstrong"No we won't or powers are not to be controlled by people"/strong/em said Trunks holding Pan and Goten holding Bra close to them growling. emstrong"Alright fire men"/strong/em said the SWAT captain. They unloaded their clips to see 3 grown ups with glowing blonde hair./p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1448908143309_4870" dir="ltr"emstrong"Is that all you got weaklings"/strong/em said Vegita. emstrong"Leave our kids alone"/strong/em demanded Goku with his trademark stare. emstrong"Papa"/strong/em said Pan excited running to him and hugs "Hey darling you ok"/strong/em asked Gohan and receives a nod from Pan. emstrong"Dad and Gohan thank you so much for saving us"/strong/em said Goten. "Your welcome" said Goku and Gohan. emstrong"Thanks dad"/strong/em said "Thanks daddy and did mom give you anything for me"/strong/em asked Bra. emstrong"I let so many people die in my past but you two I can't replace"/strong/em said Vegita hugging his kids./p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1448908143309_4871" dir="ltr"emstrong"Who knew you had a soft spot Vegita"/strong/em said Goku laughing and the other sayains joined in. emstrong"Shut up Kakorat give me that Trunks I need to work off my anger"/strong/em said Vegita grabbing the capsule for the gravity chamber. Everyone just watched. emstrong"Don't forget Bulma heard you too Vegita"/strong/em said Goku smiling./p  
/div  
/div  
div class="base-card-clear" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1448908143309_4872" class="base-card-footer" /div 


	11. Update

I am sorry for not posting in a long time I been busy with work a lot lately. I keep finding myself distracted at times that I forget to post. The thing is I was so busy I haven't had the chance to type up the 4th chapter yet. This goes for my other stories as well but I am trying to fix up my stories as well so that takes up a little bit of time. So I will try to post when I can plus I will have to type up the chapters I have on paper which will take a few days with my work schedule considering I work from 5 in the afternoon to almost 11:30 or so at night so please bare with my lack of posting.


End file.
